


A heat so sweet

by Mcnugget_Supreme



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A/b/o if you squint, Accidental Watersports, Breeding, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Painplay, Other, Overstimulation, dubcon, leviathan with a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcnugget_Supreme/pseuds/Mcnugget_Supreme
Summary: You gotta help Levi out! his heat started early and he couldn't manage to get away from his brothers fast enough! Hopefully your fat knot can help keep his needs down~ (Reader with AMAB terms but no explicit gender mentioned)
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) (Briefly)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 209





	A heat so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is a demon and has a cock because this is entirely self indulgent. Hopefully you find this just as endearingly grotesque as I intended it at 4 am last night.

You quickly beeline for Leviathan's room, your phone resting heavy in your pocket. The image Mammon had sent you still burned behind your eyes. Levi laid face down ass up with Mammon’s cock buried deep inside of him, Mammon’s shit eating grin still taunting you. You grunt to yourself and make a sharp right, finding yourself standing right in front of your boyfriend's door. You bite the inside of your cheek at the sounds of Levi whimpering and moaning inside. You don’t even bother with the doorknob and instead opt for raising your boot and kicking the door open. The room was pitch black except for the line of light from the doorway, and the tv screen. You watch as the demons turn, Mammon's wicked grin seeming to glow in the faint light as he caught sight of you. Levi gasping and panting in his brother's lap, a fresh bite mark trickling blood down his swollen chest. 

"Looking for this~?" Mammon growled, grabbing Levi's cheeks and thrusting his gaze to your own. 

The smaller demon didn't seem to register that you were standing there, whining at the bright light from the door and choking on a gasp as Mammon bucked into him again. He squinted open his tear lined eyes and finally focused on you, immediately fumbling into pathetic whines and whimpers of your name. Mammon growled at his begging and slapped Levi's ass before pulling out of the younger boy, standing up and letting his brother slump into his sweat soaked nest. 

"Have fun with sloppy... Forths. The slut is fucking impossible to shut up." The white haired boy snarked as he passed you and shut the door behind himself.

You gaze at the small demon shuddering in his nest with a feral desire growing in your stomach. His pale skin flushed pink and his backside bruised. 

"Y-Y/N?" Levi murmured, weakly raising his gaze, slightly shielded by his tangled and knotted hair.

"Hey baby... I'm here, it's okay..." You coo gently, stalking over and shedding your clothes as you entered the smaller demon's nest, the stench of sex and cum making you cock jump.

"P-Please... I-I know I'm g-gross and I d-don't deserve it b-but-" 

You quickly cut off Levi's self deprecating rant with a kiss, roaming your hands along his sweat slicked skin, reaching between his legs and finding your way to Levi's gaping asshole, cum and slick dribbling out of him. You back away from the kiss, feeling your heart pound at the demon's flustered expression, a blush creeping its way down his collarbone.

"I-I know... S-Sorry it's j-just you were s-so far away and it was so hot and they a-all ganged up on m-me and-"

Levi gasped and keened, tucking his legs into himself and casting his face away from you, his bright red cheeks almost taunting as you leaned heavily over him. You nuzzle into his shoulder, skimming your teeth over his neck and growling lowly as you thrust three fingers into his sloppy and waiting hole.

"You're leaking, baby boy..."

Levi felt like he was going to explode from embarrassment, shaking and stuttering wildly at the statement. He arched his back and cried out through a hand over his mouth, cumming hard against your stomach. He blinked his fiery hues open and watched as you moved down his body, kissing along his tummy and hips, your fingers still slowly thrusting into him, no longer chasing his orgasm but instead trying to keep his heat-fueled need down. Levi squeaked and bit into his finger as you nuzzle in between his legs, your tongue darting out to lick at his abused entrance.

"Ugh... I need to get you a better lock for that door... Their cum is too strong. I can barely taste you, baby..." You growl in frustration.

The demon shuddered, grasping at the fabrics and pillows surrounding him as you dive your tongue into his heat, lapping and swallowing the slick and cum out of his twitching hole. Levi thrashed underneath you, whimpering and begging for more, squeaking when you slam your hands down onto his hips to stop him from moving. You hum against the demon, using the fingers previously inside of him to trail down his tail, stroking the length of muscle despite it's violent whipping about.

"N-No! I w-won't- I- Y-You- Please!" Levi stuttered, hiding his face away in his hands as he came and cried out your name again, trying to buck his hips to no avail.

You remove your tongue with a grin, kissing your way up Levi's inner thighs to the crook of his hip.

"I don't think we'll need this. I doubt your body wants it right now anyways, sweetest." You growl, trailing a lithe finger up the underside of the other demon's leaking cock.

Levi shuddered and whimpered, turning his face away and biting his lip to try and keep his noises down. 

"I-If I... I'll get e-everything..." Levi took in a shuddering breath and lowered his voice to a whisper, "W-Wet..."

He tensed as you stalk up his body. Lust fueled demonic energy rolling off your body in waves. Levi tensed as your lips traced the shell of his pointed ears, a gasp punching itself out of his chest.

"Do you think I give a fuck how wet everything gets? Now manifest a cute little pussy so I can knot your womb and properly breed you, boy." 

Levi choked on air and felt his body give up to the order immediately, his cunt hitting cool air and slick gushing out from between his legs, drenching the fabric beneath you two. He trembled at your threatening touches, your fingers barely trailing over his sensitive skin. Even with his eyes closed he could feel that you had shifted into your demon form, the thick antelope horns tapping against his own confirming his suspicion.

" _ Good boy _ ." You murmur. 

Levi arched his back and screamed as you thrust your cock into him without warning, cumming and squirting all over your dick, slick flowing out of him like a faucet, you groan against his neck and dig your claws into his hips. 

"You smell so fucking good, my lovely boy." You growl against his collarbone, leaving a bite there before grabbing the younger boy by the hips and flipping him over. 

Levi instinctively arched his back and presented for you, with his ass raised and his legs spread, just like his brothers had taught him. A whine tumbling from his lips at the difference of how deep your cock hit thanks to the position. He choked on whimpers and loud moans as you thrust into his tight cunt. Grabbing at the pillows surrounding his body and burying his face into the fluff. Unbeknownst to him, you were leaning back and pulling out the drawer hidden beneath his dresser, smirking at the assortment of sex toys.

"Tell me how good it feels, baby. How good it feels to have my cock slamming up against that willing and desperate womb of yours." You growl against his spine, flipping on the vibrator in your hand, the buzzing drowned out by the sound of squelching and skin slapping against skin.

"AH! Ohhhh i-it feels s-so goooooood! P-Please Y/N pleeeease!" Levi cried, arching his neck out to present his mating mark ridden skin for you. 

"Want it to feel even better?" You murmur into his ear. 

Levi tensed a little, a small frown on his features.

"W-Wha- AHHHHHH OH GOD FUUUUUCK!!!" Levi screamed out as you pressed the vibe against the crook between his tail and his lower back. 

You pant desperately against Levi's shoulder as he tightened impossibly strong around your cock. His cunt spasming and clenching as he was overstimulated through his orgasm. You grin and sink your teeth into Levi's neck as he sobbed and thrashed beneath you. The smaller demon's voice raising an octave as he begged and cried.

"Nononono!!!! Y/N I-I can't cum anymore s-stop stop st- I-I I-I'm gonnaaaAAAHHHHH!" Levi stuffed his face into his pillows as an embarrassed blush suddenly rushed along his skin. 

Your face split into a feral grin as you felt liquid gush from Levi. Warm like slick, but an undeniable difference in thickness and scent. You let out a groan as you slam your knot into the small boy, another rush of piss soaking the fabric beneath you two as your cock shoved against Levi's bladder and drowned his womb with cum. You click off the vibe and throw it somewhere across the room, grabbing Levi by the horns and ripping his tear soaked face to your own.

"You pathetic excuse for a demon. Cunt so little that you can't help but piss yourself when a proper cock fucks you. A heat so strong you need so many of your own kind to dominate and bitch you. And now you're stuffed with my bastard pups, all drenched in piss and fucked out." You snarl, feeling your heart race as more tears trickled down the smaller demon's cheeks. 

Levi nodded as best as he could with his horns keeping his head in place, "Y-Yes! Yes I'm pathetic! Fuck you're so good to me and undeserving bitch like me!" He cried, rolling and rutting his hips against your knot locking you two together. “T-Thank you Y/N!!”


End file.
